Perfect Timing
by Doomina
Summary: Sobre o tempo e o relacionamento de Harry e Pansy. Ficlet.


**N/A:**

Agradecimentos super especiais à Eris T. que revisou essa fic.

Minha primeira Violeta, ok?

Espero que gostem

* * *

**Perfect Timing**

por Doomina

* * *

**Os segundos realmente não importam?**

Foi como uma comichão. Lá estava Potter, caminhando tranquilamente pela calçada e indo na direção contrária a dela. Será que ele a reconheceria? Sequer olharia para ela? Não que ela estivesse interessada nele ou na vida que ele levava depois da guerra, mas aquele súbito movimento foi totalmente planejado, apesar de contrário a todas as suas vontades.

Ela esbarrou nele, de propósito. Potter murmurou um pedido de desculpas como se a culpa tivesse sido dele, apesar de ela saber que ele fizera isso como um reflexo. A culpada daquele momento, que não deve ter durado nem um minuto, fora ela. Mas Pansy não tinha uma explicação para ter se colocado em frente a ele, quando ela poderia facilmente ter passado ao seu lado.

Perdera o controle, talvez.

**Minutos serão sempre minutos?**

Ela estava furiosa e isso era completamente incomum. Todos os sonserinos sempre a elogiavam por ser tão paciente, principalmente durante uma conversa em que Crabbe e Goyle participavam. Perder as estribeiras não era algo que Pansy gostava de fazer, ou fazia. Porém, lá estava ela, conferindo seu relógio pela centésima vez para se certificar do horário. Sim, era meia-noite. E Potter ainda não tinha chegado.

Tudo bem que marcar um encontro a essa hora não era normal, mas ela sabia o motivo. Potter não queria contar aquele pequeno segredinho a ninguém. Tudo bem, ela não se importava tanto assim para divulgar a notícia no Profeta Diário e até poderia concordar com o encontro marcado em sigilo e num horário que ninguém jamais pensaria em perturbar o tão famoso Potter. Entretanto, Potter estava atrasado e aquilo era imperdoável.

Pansy desaparatou do ponto de encontro. Quando Harry chegou ali, algum tempo depois, e não a encontrou, conferiu o horário em seu relógio. Era meia-noite e sete. Ficou esperando um tempo, pensando que a morena poderia estar atrasada. Afinal, garotas demoram mais tempo para se arrumar, certo?

**Que horas são?**

As roupas estavam no chão, assim como o relógio que ele gostaria de não ter tirado. Mas Pansy sabia que aquilo atrapalharia e, honestamente, ele não tinha idéia do porque estava pensando nisso naquele momento. Voltou sua atenção para as mãos da morena, ágeis e macias conforme passeavam por suas costas, arranhando sua pele entre um beijo e outro.

Os cabelos dela roçavam contra o seu queixo quando ela beijava o seu pescoço, subindo até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Ele apenas continuava acariciando os seios dela por cima do sutiã, enquanto a outra mão descia pelo vão entre seus corpos, alcançando o lugar que ele tanto ansiava tocar. Ela gemeu e o empurrou contra a parede, impulsionando o corpo para cima e circulando a cintura dele com as pernas. Caíram no colchão e o estrado da cama emitiu um som que não os interrompeu.

Não demorou tanto para que ambos atingissem o clímax, apesar de ela ter feito isso um pouco antes dele. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no seu atraso para encontrar os amigos, mas quando Pansy recomeçou com as carícias, Harry perdeu o controle mais uma vez, esquecendo-se completamente do seu compromisso marcado.

Ele esperou a garota adormecer para sair do quarto, correndo enquanto carregava o paletó e sapatos, conferindo seu relógio de pulso. Conseguia até ouvir as reclamações de Hermione sobre o atraso de mais de uma hora. Mas qual motivo inventaria dessa vez?

**Hoje já é segunda-feira?**

O relógio despertou e Pansy resmungou, jogando o objeto para longe e sorrindo ao notar que o mesmo se partira em pedacinhos ao atingir a parede. Harry apanhou sua varinha e consertou o objeto, fazendo-o flutuar até o criado mudo do seu lado da cama. Ele apanhou os óculos, limpando-os com a ponta do lençol antes de colocá-los e enxergar a expressão rabugenta no rosto da garota deitada ao seu lado.

- Odeio segundas-feiras. – afirmou Pansy, franzindo o cenho.

- Nós precisamos trabalhar... – falou Harry, como se aquilo fosse extremamente chato, porém necessário. – Vou tomar uma ducha rápida antes de sair. Você vai aproveitar esse tempinho para dormir um pouco mais?

- Vou. – ela respondeu, colocando o lençol sobre a cabeça e ouvindo o som da porta sendo fechado quando Harry entrou no banheiro.

De olhos fechados, ela não conseguiu controlar os movimentos dos pés, que pareciam ansiosos demais para permanecerem parados. Levantou-se da cama, permanecendo sentada na beirada apenas tempo o suficiente para admitir que não conseguia controlar o desejo de ficar com ele por mais tempo, nem que fosse apenas até ele terminar de tomar banho.

A ducha rápida durou bem mais tempo do que Harry tinha planejado.

**Quantas semanas aquilo durou?**

Atirou um objeto na parede e até mesmo aquele gesto o fez lembrar-se dela. Ouviu a voz da amiga, chamando-o na lareira da sala, mas ele ignorou. Não estava a fim de conversar com ninguém. Aliás, não queria fazer ou pensar em absolutamente nada além de destruir todos os seus pertences, como fazia naquele exato momento. O espelho do saguão escorregou quando ele o atingiu com um feitiço e o transformou em mil pedacinhos de vidro no chão.

Ele a odiava. E odiava todos aqueles que o aconselharam a se manter longe dela no começo. Também odiava o fato de eles estarem certos. Odiava mais ainda o estrago que ela havia feito nele. Jamais esperou estar tão descontrolado em sua vida. Depois de algum tempo pensando em todas as coisas que ele odiava naquele momento, Harry foi até o quarto, cobriu-se com um lençol e adormeceu, imaginando se esqueceria daquele surto inesperado tão cedo.

Eles sequer se viam o mês todo. Ela não deveria importar tanto quanto ele pensava.

**Uma década é tempo demais?**

Quase não a reconhecera naquela tarde. Seus cabelos estavam compridos e o vestido cobria quase todo o seu corpo, o que era bem diferente das peças que ela costumava usar naquela época. Desviou o olhar para o caixão, descendo devagar conforme cordas mágicas iam manuseando-o. De repente, ele teve a nítida impressão de que era o único que não prestava atenção nas palavras da esposa do falecido.

Sentiu a mão de Ginny apertar a sua e observou o filho mais novo, Albus, colocar o braço nos ombros de Scorpion. Eles eram amigos, afinal. E Harry só conseguia pensar se esse era o único motivo de ele ter aceitado vir ao funeral de Malfoy. Deveria ser, pelo menos, mas ele não conseguiu controlar seus pensamentos quando ela o fitou por algum tempo, antes de voltar a fitar o caixão.

Ficou feliz por ela não ter olhado para ele novamente, ainda que ele não fosse capaz de controlar a vontade de observá-la – tão triste – até o fim da cerimônia.

**Potter? Ah, eu não o vejo há séculos...**

* * *

fin


End file.
